monsterhighfandomcom_de-20200214-history
Mummien
'' 'Mummies''' sind eine Art von Untoten erste in der Fiktion des 19. Jahrhunderts gefunden und machte einen bestimmten Teil des Horror-Szene mit dem 1932 Film'' Die Mumie . Normalerweise "Mumie" versteht man die ägyptischen königlichen Variante bedeuten, aber jede Leiche, von denen das weiche Gewebe erhalten geblieben ist qualifiziert, um als eine Mumie werden. Etymologie Das Wort "Mama" kommt von " mummia", ein Sammelbegriff für jede Substanz in der altägyptischen Mumien-Herstellung und jede Substanz aus dem alten ägyptischen Mumien gemacht werden. "Mummia" selbst kommt aus dem persischen Wort "موم", "Mama", die "Bitumen" bedeutet, "asphalt". Bitumen wurde gedacht, um in der Mumifizierung durch Bitumen schwarz ist und Mumien verwendet werden, die geschwärzte Haut, aber die Forschung hat gezeigt, dass, wenn es auch in der Mumie Bitumen, es sehr wahrscheinlich dort ankam zufällig nicht absichtlich. Bitumen wurde jedoch im Volksmund in der zweiten Jahrtausends verwendet, um gefälschte alte Mumien zu produzieren. Das Wort "Mama" ursprünglich (ca. 1400), um den Prozess der Mumifizierung genannt, aber um 1650 kam es zu dem mumifizierten Körper zu beziehen. In den nächsten hundert Jahren wurde der Begriff der Bedeutung "einem toten Körper, von dem das weiche Gewebe erhalten geblieben ist" erweitert. Altägyptischen Mumien und den Rest Mumifizierung ist ein Prozess, geschieht aufgrund natürlicher Umstände oder aufgrund menschlichen Handelns können. Beispiele für natürlich gebildet Mumien sind die Moorleichen im Nordwesten von Europa, die durch die Säure, niedrige Temperatur und Sauerstoff-freie Umgebung der Moore wurden mumifiziert, das Tarim-Mumien von China, die aufgrund einer trockenen und salzhaltigen Umgebung wurden mumifiziert des Tarim-Beckens und der Llullaillaco Mumien, die mumifiziert worden sind wegen der Kälte auf dem Gipfel des Llullaillaco. Mumifizierung als Ergebnis menschlichen Handelns zuerst in Bereichen, in denen die Mumifizierung war anfällig für natürliche und damit passieren entwickelt begeistern konnte die Einheimischen zur Mumifizierung Techniken zu entwickeln. Die älteste bekannte bewusste Mumie aus der Zeit um 5050 v. Chr. und wurde in der Camarones Valley in Chile gefunden. Unnötig zu sagen, im Laufe der Zeit Mumifizierung Techniken wurden verfeinert und vielfältig wie sie auf andere Stämme und Völker zu verbreiten. Die meisten Praktiken Mumifizierung sind nicht mehr in Gebrauch, aber Mumien sind noch bis zum heutigen Tag gemacht, wie mit der Plastination, die das Wasser und Fett von Stellen mit Kunststoffen ersetzt hat. Altägyptischen Einbeziehung der Mumifizierung in Bestattungsriten scheint seinen Ursprung in der Stadt Nekhen haben rund 3500 v.Chr. Eine Mumie aus dem gleichen Zeitraum wurde in Uan Muhuggiag, Libyen. Diese Mumie mit Techniken weiter fortgeschritten als die Nekhen Einsen und mehrere Artefakte an der Grabstätte gefunden, wie Kunst erhalten blieb Darstellung Menschen mit Tiermasken, legt nahe, dass die alten Ägypter durch den Zoll von ihren westlichen Nachbarn inspiriert wurden. Tod in ein Hauptthema im alten ägyptischen Gesellschaft früh entwickelt. Im Gegensatz zu den meisten anderen Gesellschaften der Zeit hat die alten Ägypter nicht glauben, das Jenseits war ein immaterieller Reflexion des Lebens und nicht glauben, dass die "Seele" unzerstörbar war. Die alten Ägypter gedacht, dass nach dem Tod, begann ein neues Leben. Der Verstorbene musste mehrere Tests durchlaufen, aber wenn sie erfolgreich sind, erwartete ein schöner Leben in Aaru, die "Felder aus Schilf", die ein Teil des Duat die gesamte Jenseits Reich war. In den alten Ägyptern "Interpretation, glich Aaru das Nil-Delta, die angenehmste Landschaft in Alten Ägypten. Die alten Ägypter unterteilt den Zustand des Seins in mehrere Elemente, die cheperu, dass alle waren integraler Bestandteil die fortdauernde Existenz. Der Tod war die Trennung dieser Elemente, während die Bestattungsriten gemeint waren, um sicherzustellen, die Teile kommen würde wieder zusammen. * Khat & sahu - Der Khat ist der Körper (minus Herz), die vermutlich von dem Gott geschaffen werden Khnum und legte in den Mutterleib. Solange die einzelnen lebendig ist, führt das Khat alle anderen Elemente im Einklang. Diese Funktion endet, wenn der Tod eintritt, an welchem Punkt die Mumifizierung schaltet das Khat in die sahu, die altägyptische Bezeichnung für eine Mumie. Die sahu nicht wie ein Gefäß, sondern als ein Leuchtfeuer und ein Bett zu handeln. Einige der anderen Elemente bleiben in der Nähe des sahu, während andere zu verlassen, aber wieder alle einmal in eine Weile, um sich auszuruhen und im sahu verjüngen. * Ka - Die ka, sowie seine Begleiterin hemshet, in etwa die alten Ägypter 'Idee der Lebensenergie. Es ist das geistige Doppel des Körpers, und je nach Religion Spezifika entweder erstellt Heqet oder Meskhenet. Solange die einzelnen lebendig ist, befindet sich die ka innerhalb des Körpers. Sterben wird als "going, seine ka", mit der ka Verlassen des Körpers, aber nie zu weit von ihm bezeichnet. Die ka unsterblich ist, wenn es verschwindet, wenn sie nicht erhalten, geistige Nahrung durch Speisen. Es gab auch einen Zauber, der ka immer wird auch zufrieden sein, wenn Angebote nicht gegeben sind garantiert. Obwohl die ka bleibt mit dem Körper, es geht auch um Aaru, wo er sich mit dem ba, um die volle "Seele", die akh bilden. * Ib - Das IB ist das Herz, das im Gegensatz zum Rest des Körpers war nicht Khnum Schöpfung, sondern das Ergebnis von einem Tropfen Blut aus dem mütterlichen Herzen Formen in eine neue für das Kind. Aufgrund seiner zentralen Lage, wurde das Herz dachte, um die körpereigene Leitstelle sein, und wurde mit Emotionen, Intelligenz, Gedächtnis und moralischen Sinn verbunden. Während Mumifizierung, war das Herz das einzige Organ entweder nicht entfernt oder ersetzt mit einem Amulett, wenn sie nicht erhalten werden konnten. Die alten Ägypter glaubten das Herz war notwendig, um den Zugang zu Aaru gewinnen. * Ren - Das Ren ist der Name des einzelnen und dachte das Miteinander der individuellen Elemente zu gewährleisten. Eine Geburt wurde als unvollständig, bis das Kind erhielt einen Namen. Solange eine Person ihren Namen behalten und die lebendige Erinnerung hatte, würde das Individuum nicht geben wahren Tod. Deshalb wurde der Name zumindest auf dem Sarg beschriftet, manchmal von einer schützenden cartouche umgeben, und es gab einen Zauber zu garantieren das Individuum würde nie vergessen, ihren eigenen Namen, * Sheut - Die sheut ist der Schatten, die in einem gnadenlosen und heißes Klima wie Ägypten mit Segen und Schutz assoziiert wurde. Es ist nicht bekannt, welche Rolle der einzelnen der Schatten mit verbunden war, obwohl es bekannt der Schatten galt eine der mobilen Elementen, die zwar nicht auf den Körper oder die Erde gebunden. * Ba - Die ba ist die destillierte Essenz einer Person oder Objekt, etwa vergleichbar mit der Persönlichkeit oder Personifizierung. Oft wie ein Vogel mit einem menschlichen Kopf dargestellt, war der ba eine der beweglichen Teile des Individuums. Seine Tage damit verbracht in Aaru, aber nachts wird es wieder der sahu für Ruhe und Erholung. Am Tag, vereint sie mit der ka, um die volle "Seele", die akh bilden. * Akh - Die akh ruht, solange das Individuum lebt. Nach dem Tod wird der akh von der Gewerkschaft der ka und ba reanimiert. Das AKH ist der Abschluss eines Individuums als ein ewiges Leben nach dem Tod Einheit und vergleichbar mit dem heutigen Begriff der Seele. Nach dem Tod reiste der akh und die ib Duat und ging durch viele Prozesse gegen dämonische Kräfte vor dem Betreten der Halle der Götter für die Wiegen des Herzens Zeremonie. Während der Zeremonie legte Anubis, Beschützer der Toten, die ib auf einer Waage gegen die Feder der Ma'at, die die Göttin der Wahrheit war. Wenn die ib war leichter als die Feder, hatte der Verstorbene war im Leben tugendhaft und könnte auf ihrer Reise nach Aaru fortsetzen. Dieses Ergebnis konnte auch mit mehreren Zaubersprüchen garantiert werden. Wenn das Ergebnis war ungünstig, dann Ammit, den Fresser, essen würde das IB und der Verstorbene würde aufhören, komplett vorhanden. Diejenigen, die durch die Zeremonie bekamen wurden in Aaru für ihr zweites Leben erlaubt. Alles über altägyptische Beerdigungen wurde mit dem Ziel durchgeführt, um sicherzustellen, nicht nur alle Teile des Verstorbenen würde weiter bestehen, sondern auch, dass der Verstorbene auch weiterhin voll funktionsfähig im Jenseits. Der Sarg und Grab nicht nur die Mumie geschützt, sondern fungierte auch als Heimat für die ka und ba und eine Transkriptions-Punkt für den Namen. Mumifizierung war die Praxis, den Körper Ewigkeit Beweis. Es gibt keine Konten von den alten Ägyptern selbst, wie sie mummifications durchgeführt, aber es ist ein Konto, von den alten griechischen Historiker Herodot. Das Problem mit Herodot ist aber, dass er ein Historiker, nicht eine Sprache Spezialist oder Anthropologe war, und dass er bekam viel von seiner Informationen von anderen und konnte daher nicht für die Richtigkeit. Dennoch ist er die einzige Quelle Licht auf der altägyptischen Mumifizierung und seine Anweisungen haben bewiesen, dass in einer Qualität, Mumie, wenn die gegebenen einige kreative Interpretation. Auf dieser Basis wird das Mumifizierung gedacht, um mit der Entfernung des Gehirns zu starten. Da die alten Ägypter die Funktion des Gehirns, des Herzens zugeschrieben, haben sie nicht glaube, es hatte eine besondere Verwendung. Moreso, denn es dauert eine Menge Schaden an den Körper, um die Gehirne ganzen entfernen, anstatt die alten Ägypter eine Nadel stecken durch den dünnen Knochen an der Spitze der Nase und gerührt um des Verstorbenen den Schädel, bis die Gehirne geworden Flüssigkeit und konnten werden ausgegossen. Die Flüssigkeit kann oder gespeichert wurden, mit der Mumie begraben werden. Als Nächstes werden die anderen Organen, mit Ausnahme des Herzens, wurden entfernt. Die Leber, Magen, Darm und Lunge wurden getrocknet und in vier Kanopenkrüge geformt wie der protector Göttern dieser Organe, die jeweils Imset, [ Duamutef | Duamutef], Qebehsenuef und Hapi. Im Anschluss daran wurde der Leichnam mit Natron getrocknet, gefüllt (die verwendeten Materialien reicht von Leinen zu Sägemehl, und ab der 21. Dynastie, manchmal die gesondert mumifiziert Organe wurden zurück gelegt), eingepackt, und in einen Sarg. Im Falle einer wohlhabenden Verstorbenen, könnte der Körper und Leinen auch dazwischen sind mit Symbolen und Zaubersprüche eingerichtet. Die alten Ägypter haben besondere Sorgfalt in der Position der Arme während der Mumifizierung. In Mumifizierung und Technik schlägt die Position der Arme die hierarchische Position der Verstorbenen und dargestellt. Für die meisten der ägyptischen Geschichte wurden Bürgerlichen mit ihren Armen neben ihrem Körper oder die Hände ruhen auf den Oberschenkeln mumifiziert. Die männlichen Pharao hatte das ausschließliche Recht, in dem, was die meisten Menschen heute betrachten die klassische Mumie stellen mumifiziert werden: mit den Armen über der Brust gekreuzt, rechts in der Regel über links, und ein Element in jeder Hand. Diese Position der Arme ahmte den Weg Osiris immer dargestellt wurde, seine Arme zu halten. Queens, auch diejenigen, die sich regierte, wurden in einem "halb Osiris 'Position mumifiziert, mit ihrem rechten Arm neben dem Körper und ihre linke Hand auf ihre Brust direkt unter der Brust. Wie bei der Osiris Position, hielt die Hand auf die Brust etwas. Gegen sechsten Jahrhundert v. Chr., Bürgerliche zu wurde mumifiziert in so etwas wie die des Osiris Position. Der große Unterschied ist, dass weder der Hand einen Gegenstand gehalten und dass die Hand des Unterarms Regel begriffen der anderen Seite auf die Schulter. Ursprünglich waren Mumifizierung und ein Jenseits Luxus nur auf die pharoah verliehen, aber das allmählich verändert, alle Adels und später Bürgerlichen gehören. Auch eine benutzerdefinierte früh war der Mord an den begünstigten Diener des Pharaos, so dass sie mit ihm könnte begraben werden und dienen ihm im Jenseits. Diese Praxis wurde komplett um 1900 v. Chr. abgeschafft, wenn die Uschebtis populär. Uschebtis sind Grabbeigaben Figuren, meist kleine aber luxuriösesten könnte Statue-sized, mit den Toten begraben und entwickelt, um die Toten im Jenseits dienen. Mit dem Aufstieg der Uschebti Popularität und Bürgerlichen Jenseits wurde Aaru weniger eine glückselige göttliche Reich und mehr zu einem Ort, wo die Toten weiterhin ihr Leben, das sie hielt die Arbeitsplätze und Aufgaben, die sie vor dem Tod mussten. Um eine Ewigkeit der Arbeit zu vermeiden, wurden Uschebtis geschaffen, um die Arbeit stattdessen tun. Entgegen der landläufigen Meinung, Pyramiden waren nicht die Standard-Grab Design für Pharaonen. Die Pyramiden-Design entwickelte sich aus der Mastaba design unter der Leitung des Architekten Imhotep, um eine Treppe für den toten König zum göttlichen Reich sein. Der erste ägyptische Pyramide wurde im 27. Jahrhundert v. Chr. angelegt, und die Praxis dauerte nur ein paar Jahrhunderten, vor allem zeitgleich mit dem ägyptischen goldenen Zeitalters und pharaohic oberste Regel zum Zeitpunkt der vierten Dynastie. Danach, um die Ressourcen machen große und luxuriöse Pyramiden einfach nicht verfügbar waren, dh die zufällige späteren Pyramiden gebaut wurden kleiner und schäbig. Auch sind Pyramiden leicht zu erkennen und bekannt, mit wertvollen Artefakten gefüllt werden, und damit waren oft das Ziel von Dieben. Später Gräbern eher einfach geschnitzt werden in die felsige Landschaft so nicht ziehen eine Menge Aufmerksamkeit und wurden vor allem im Tal der Könige und dem Tal der Königinnen gebaut. Mumien in der Fiktion Da die ba musste auf die sahu wieder jeden Abend und das ka blieb im Grab, gab es eine ständige Möglichkeit der Elemente Wiedereintritt in eine Ähnlichkeit des Individuums. Die alten Ägypter an Geister geglaubt und interpretierte sie als mehr gutartigen und rationaler als die Art und Weise andere Kulturen betrachtet ihre Geister. Während Geister Schaden anrichten konnte, neigten sie dazu nur verständlich und aus guten Gründen. Ghosts, als Manifestationen der Persönlichkeit und Lebensenergie, könnte mit dem sahu anzuschließen, um eine mobile Mumie bilden. Allerdings war dies eine Wahl bis zu den einzelnen und nicht ein als offensichtlich. Die frühesten modernen Geschichte über Mumien wurde 1827 veröffentlicht und geschrieben von dem Science-Fiction-Schriftsteller Jane C. Loudon. Die Geschichte trägt den Titel Die Mumie: Das! Oder ein Märchen von der Twenty-Second Century'' und ist etwa eine Mumie namens Cheops zurück an gebracht Leben im 22. Jahrhundert durch Elektrizität und göttliche Gunst. Drei mögliche Quellen, die sie inspiriert haben, die Geschichte schreiben könnte vorgeschlagen worden: die Ergebnisse der Französisch-Expedition in Ägypten Napoleon Bonaparte von 1798 bis 1801, der [Ägyptomanie | Mummy Parteien ] aus dem frühen 19. Jahrhundert und Mary Shelley 's Veröffentlichung von'' Frankenstein; or, The Modern Prometheus'' im Jahr 1818, wobei das Monster im Vergleich zu einem reanimiert Mumie. Der Rest des neunzehnten Jahrhunderts sah eine kontinuierliche Freisetzung von Mama Fiktion, die meisten in den Zeitungen, wie "ein paar Worte mit einer Mumie", ein Humor Geschichte von publiziert Edgar Allan Poe, die auch sah, wie ein Mumie mittels Elektrizität wiederbelebt. Unnötig zu sagen, viele der wiederkehrenden Themen und wiederkehrende Merkmale reanimiert Mumien Mumien Fiktion in dieser Zeit entwickelt. Am bemerkenswertesten dabei ist die Mumie Fluch, ein europäisches Begriff selbst so alt wie das sechzehnte Jahrhundert, sondern für die meisten seiner Zeit nicht ein prominenter Aspekt der Mumien. Die ersten Geschichten bekannt, eine Mumie Fluch beinhalten, sind aus den 1860er Jahren, und oft mit weiblichen Mumien beschäftigen. Oft sind sie auch von weiblichen Autoren geschrieben, und manche meinen, die Geschichten stellen eine Analogie zu vergewaltigen. Es ist wahr, dass einige Pharaonen hatten Bedrohungen auf und in ihrem Grab graverobbers und Vandalen eingeschrieben, meist in der Form von den Göttern rächen die Respektlosigkeit, sondern auch im Alten Ägypten die wurden nicht ernst genug genommen, um grassierende Raub zu verhindern. Nach dem Verschwinden des alten ägyptischen Reiches wurde altägyptischen eine verlorene Sprache bis zur Entdeckung der Rosetta Stone während Napoleons Feldzug. Dennoch ist das Konzept der Untote multikulturell, und wurde den Mumien vor dem neunzehnten Jahrhundert angewendet, Buchhaltung für einige Pre-Rosetta Stone Berichte über Flüche. Als im neunzehnten Jahrhundert angewendet, Mumie verflucht vor allem manifestieren durch magische Objekte mit der Mumie gefunden. Sei es ein Schmuckstück oder ein Zepter oder etwas anderes, es ist ein verzauberter Objekt, das Schaden bringt den Schänder. Seltener ist es die Mumie themself Person, die die Rache oder die durch die magische Element, das Leben als Teil der Rache gebracht, aber Reanimation als Folge der Fluch ist weitgehend eine zwanzigsten Jahrhunderts Konvention. Item-based Flüche in der Fiktion auf den ersten eingesetzten generischen Produkte, aber allmählich Geschichten kamen, um mehr über die tatsächlichen altägyptischen Objekten und Bildern zu verlassen, wie der ankh, der shen-Ring , der Eye of Horus, der Krummstab und Geißel und der Skarabäus. Auch in dieser Zeit kamen die ersten Ideen der Mumie Züge, die bemerkenswerteste ist der Mumie Fähigkeit, von Asche oder Sand steigen oder in einen Haufen Asche verwandeln, wenn besiegt. Diese Eigenschaft scheint gedacht haben von mehreren Autoren unabhängig. Geschichten mit Mumien weiter geschrieben und in das zwanzigste Jahrhundert veröffentlicht, einige Highlights ist Arthur Conan Doyle 1892 Geschichte'' Lot Nr. 249'' und Bram Stokers 1903 Roman'' The Jewel of Seven Stars, aber das hätte wohl nicht gebracht reanimiert Mumien ihren Ruhm als klassische Horror-Figuren. Ein wichtiger Faktor bei dem Aufstand der Mumie entsetzt Kultur war die 1922 Entdeckung von Tutanchamuns Grab. Im Gegensatz zu anderen Grab entdeckt vor, war Tutanchamuns weitgehend intakt. Jahrtausende alte Schätze, Blumen, ein königliche Mumie und eine vermeintliche Fluch brachte viel von dem frühen neunzehnten Jahrhundert Ägyptomanie. Ein Jahrzehnt später führte dies in Universal Pictures wollen, um eine Mumie-basierten Horror-Film zu erstellen. [[Datei:. Karloffmummy.jpg | 200px | left | Imhotep in Die Mumie'']] Im Jahr 1932 veröffentlicht Universal Pictures'' Die Mumie, ein Jahr nach Dracula'' und'' Frankenstein . Seine Titular Mumie ist Imhotep sucht eine fiktive Untoten Priester nach der real-life Erfinder der Pyramiden genannt, und er zu seiner Geliebten aus vergangenen Tagen, Anchesenamun, eine fiktive Prinzessin namens gegangen wiederbeleben nach dem real-life Halbschwester, Ehefrau und Witwe des Tutanchamun. Das Skript wurde geschrieben von John L. Balderston, der hatte Arbeit für Dracula'' und'' Frankenstein'' und bedeckte die Öffnung von Tutanchamuns Grab in seinem Journalistin Tage, die getan Film wurde durch gerichtete Karl Freund, der hatte Co-Regisseur'' Dracula'', das Make-up wurde kreiert von der Jack Pierce, hatte die früher die ikonische erstellt Aussehen Frankensteins Monster in'' Frankenstein'' und Imhotep wurde gespielt von Boris Karloff, ein großer Horror-Universal Filmstars und auch der Mann, der das Monster von Frankenstein spielte ein Jahr vor. 200px | right | Anchesenamun in'' Die Mumie'' Die Geschichte von'' The Mummy'' ist eines der frühesten Universal-Horrorfilme nicht auf einem der vorhergehenden literarischen Roman. Es handelt sich um den Priester Imhotep, der seinen kürzlich verstorbenen Geliebten, Prinzessin Anchesenamun wiederbeleben will. Er wird als Strafe von Pharao Amenhotep III mumifiziert und begraben entfernt. Jahrtausende später, wird Imhotep Grab in einer archäologischen Ausgrabung entdeckt. Ein Mitglied der Expedition liest die Leben spendende Zauber auf den Scroll of Thoth, die zurück bringt Imhotep zum Leben. Er entkommt und nimmt die Identität von Ardath Bey, und setzt seine Suche aus der Zeit vor seinem Tod an seine geliebte wiederzubeleben. Zehn Jahre später, findet er ihre letzte Ruhestätte und bekommt ein Duo von Archäologen ihre Mama auszugraben. Anschließend trifft er Helen Grosvenor, den er erkennt als Reinkarnation von Anchesenamun. Er versucht sie zu mumifizieren, um sie zu seiner Braut machen, aber Helen erinnert sich an ihre früheren Leben in der Zeit und fordert die Göttin Isis um Hilfe. Isis zerstört die Scroll of Thoth und mit, dass reduziert Imhotep zu dem Haufen von Asche und Knochen er eigentlich sein sollte. Im Gegensatz zu'' Die Mumie'' 's big beiden Vorgänger'' Die Mumie'' nicht erhalten eine Fortsetzung. Es war jedoch der Vorgänger von einer Serie von vier Mumie Horrorfilmen um die Mumie zentriert Kharis. Diese Filme sind'' Der Fluch der Hand,'' The Mummy Grab,'' Die Mummy 's Ghost'' und'' The Mummy' s Curse, die von 1940 bis 1944 veröffentlicht wurden. Die Mumie in The Mamas Hand'' wurde durch Western-Schauspieler spielte Tom Tyler und den darauf folgenden drei Filme "Mumie Lon Chaney Jr ., der Mann, der spielte auch Larry Talbot in'' The Wolf Man. Es ist dieser Akteure Leistung, die die hölzerne Bewegung mit Mumien assoziiert beeinflusst, da Karloff Mumie war kaum auf dem Bildschirm in mummy Form. Die Geschichte von Kharis beginnt ähnlich wie Imhotep. Kharis geliebte Prinzessin Ananka, stirbt, und er versucht, sie mit Tana Blätter wieder zu beleben. Er wird gestoppt, bevor es ihm gelingt und mumifiziert, um Ananka Vormund in den Tod. Dank der Tana Blätter, wird Kharis mehrmals während den Filmen auferstehen, in der Regel bis zu einem gewissen modernen böse Sekte Priesters Geheiß tun. In The Mummy 's Ghost'', findet er Ananka wiedergeboren als Amina Mansori, und schafft es mit ihrem wiedervereinigt werden. Die beiden Film-Serie waren die Inspiration für jeweils eine weitere Reihe von mummy Filme, ein ein loses Remake, das andere eine lose alternative Fortsetzung. Dazwischen habe viele Bücher, Comics, Filme und Serien gemacht mit Mumien. Eine bemerkenswerte Erwähnung ist die 1997 Serie'' Mummies Alive!'', Um eine Gruppe von vier wiederbelebten Mumien, die die Reinkarnation der fiktiven Prince Rapses vor zu ermordet zu schützen. Während die semi-Standard einer weiblichen Mumie aus dem neunzehnten Jahrhundert überschrieben wurde durch die eines männlichen Mumie durch Universal Filme sind Mumien einer der wenigen Monster-Typen ungefähr so wahrscheinlich von einer Frau als Mann dargestellt werden. Royalty of Ancient Egypt Die modernst inspirierende Menschen aus dem alten Ägypten neigen dazu, diejenigen, die zu den königlichen Familien sein, weil sie die Mittel, um ein Vermächtnis wenn auch nur in Form eines beeindruckenden Grab verlassen musste. Das alte Ägypten ging durch 32 Dynastien und viele gesellschaftliche Höhen und Tiefen zwischen 3100 v. Chr. und 30 v. Chr., nach dem es zu einer römischen Provinz reduziert wurde. Im alten Ägypten nannte der oberste Herrscher, den Pharao ab dem fünfzehnten Jahrhundert v. Chr., wurde als ein besonderer Mensch, ausgewählt, bevorzugt sein, und geschützt von den Göttern, die andere Menschen zu führen, und der Pharao themself könnte zur Gottheit nach Aufstieg Tod. Aus diesem Grund gab es eine Tradition zu innerfamiliären Ehe zu fördern, um so die Gunst der Götter in einer Familie zu halten. Female Herrscher als niedriger im Rang als die männlichen Herrschern und Söhne wurden als künftige Herrscher über Töchter begünstigt. Allerdings waren Ägypter nicht streng auf patriarchale Strukturen, und mehrere Frauen hat sich Pharao oder faktische Herrscher entweder mit der Unterstützung von männlichen Familienmitgliedern oder durch ihre (induzierten) Todesfälle. Cleopatra VII Philopator Cleopatra war ein Mitglied der ptolemäischen Dynastie, eine griechische Dynastie, die nach einer Reihe von persischen Dynastien gefolgt. Es war die 32. und letzte Dynastie des alten Ägypten, und Kleopatra als letzte Pharao betrachtet, obwohl technisch ihrem Sohn Ptolemaios XV, mit dem Spitznamen Ceasarion nachdem sein Vater Julius Ceasar war Pharao- für ein paar Tage nach ihrem Tod on-the-run. Die ptolemäischen Dynastie wurde von Ptolemaios I. Soter, einer der Leibwächter von Alexander dem Großen, der Alten Ägypten in 332 BCE erworbenen etabliert. Ptolemaios I. war zunächst die Gouverneur des alten Ägypten für Alexander Reich, aber nach dessen Tod, Ptolemaios I. arrangiert für sich selbst als Pharao erkannt zu werden. Die ptolemäischen Dynastie respektiert alten Ägyptens einheimischen Traditionen, um zugunsten der Bevölkerung zu gewinnen, aber gemischt mit griechischen Traditionen wie der Fokus auf dem Streben nach Wissen. Die ptolemäischen Dynastie wandte Alten Ägypten zu einem internationalen Zentrum des Wissens und der Kultur. Das idyllische Situation kam zu einem Ende, als Rom beschlossen, dass es besser wäre, mit dem alten Ägypten unter seiner Herrschaft. Kleopatra war eine ehrgeizige Frau, Vorsatz zu wissen alle, dass sie die meisten ihrer königlichen Erbes machen musste. Während die meisten ihrer Dynastie immer nur gelernt, Altgriechisch sprechen, hatte Kleopatra selbst erzogen zu können in Ancient Egyptian zu kommunizieren, als erste in ihrer Familie. Nach Plutarch Cleopatra könnte auch in der äthiopischen sprechen, Trogodyte, Hebräisch, Arabisch, Syrisch, Median, Parther, und seine Worte die Möglichkeit belassen, sie sich in noch mehr Sprachen ausdrücken konnte. In 51 BCE, Cleopatra war verheiratet mit ihrem jüngeren Bruder Ptolemaios XIII im Alter von 18 nach dem Tod ihres Vaters und der Ermordung ihrer älteren Schwester. Sie weigerte sich, die Macht mit ihrem jüngeren Bruder teilen und hatten ihr eigenes Bild auf Münzen und seinen Namen aus offiziellen Dokumenten entfernt gestempelt. Aufgrund Meinungsverschiedenheiten mit früheren Verbündeten ihres Vaters, wurde sie schließlich zur Flucht gezwungen und lassen Ptolemaios XIII in das alte Ägypten zu regieren. Er tat so, aber den Fehler gemacht zu haben Pompey ausgeführt, um die Gunst Julius Ceasar, Pompeius politischen Rivalen zu gewinnen. Allerdings Pompey zufällig auch der Witwer der Julia, Ceasar einzige Tochter sein. Wütend durch die Ausführung lag Ceasar Anspruch auf alten Ägypten und erklärte sich Schiedsrichter zwischen Ptolemaios XIII und Kleopatra VII. Cleopatra schmeichelte ihr Weg in der Gunst Cäsars und hatte einen Sohn mit ihm innerhalb eines Jahres. An diesem Punkt unterstützt Ceasar Cleopatra Herrschaft des alten Ägypten als Verbündeter Roms. Zusammen mit ihrem zweiten Bruder Ptolemaios XIV., nahm Kleopatra ihre Herrschaft und blieb Caesar Liebhaber bis zu seiner Ermordung im Jahre 44 v.Chr. In den folgenden Jahren, starb Ptolemaios XIII und Cleopatra erklärte Ceasarion ihrem neuen Co-Herrscher. In 41 BCE, Cleopatra met Mark Antony, einer der beiden neuen Führer von Rom, und begann eine Beziehung mit ihm. Am Kleopatra Anfrage hatte Antony ihre jüngere Schwester und letzten verbliebenen Geschwister ermordet, so dass Kleopatra und Caesarion Herrschaft würde unbestritten. Das Paar bekam drei Kinder, aber Rom befürchtet die zunehmende Macht der Cleopatra und versuchte, ein Ende der Bedrohung posierte sie setzen. Auch ein bisschen ein Problem war, dass zu dem Zeitpunkt Antony seine Affäre begann mit Cleopatra, wurde er in die jüngere Schwester seines Kollegen verheiratet, Augustus. In 33 v. Chr., überzeugt Augustus in Rom den Krieg zu alten Ägypten und Rom führen eroberten den Platz drei Jahre später. Während Kleopatra Lebensdauer bis zu 30 BCE war groß genug, um sicherzustellen, erinnerte sie würde leicht als ihr wichtig anhaltende Popularität ist die Art, wie sie angeblich gestorben. Es wird allgemein geglaubt, dass sie Selbstmord begangen, um Demütigung als Augustus Gefangener entkommen. Der Volksmund berichtet, aber wissenschaftlich herausgefordert Methode, mit der sie es tat, war durch einen Biss von einem ägyptischen Kobra in jedem Arm oder Brust. Die Ägyptische Kobra war ein Symbol des Königtums im Alten Ägypten. Es ist unbekannt, ob Kleopatra mumifiziert, eingeäschert (a griechische Sitte, die einige Mitglieder der ptolemäischen Dynastie geschehen ist), oder anderweitig nach ihrem Tod behandelt. Berichte sagen, ihre sterblichen Überreste und die von Antony in einem Grab wurden zusammen gelegt, aber wenn ja, hat es noch zu entdecken gilt. Nofretete Nofretete, die wahrscheinlich ursprünglich als Nafteta ausgesprochen, war eine ägyptische Königin der achtzehnten Dynastie durch ihre Ehe mit Pharao Echnaton. Echnaton hatte mindestens fünf weitere Frauen, aber Nofretete war seine erste und bevorzugte ein. Echnaton und Nofretete hatte sechs Töchter, von denen die erste, Meritaton, ihr Vater als Nachfolger Pharaos haben kann, und der dritte, Ankhesenpaaten würde ihren Namen ändern, um Anchesenamun heiraten und die spätere Pharao Tutanchamun, Sohn des Echnaton mit einer seiner Schwestern . Nefertit wird gedacht, um von um 1370 v. Chr. bis 1330 v. Chr. und verheiratete Echnaton, dann unter dem Namen Amenhotep IV bekannt ist, vor 1356 v. Chr. gelebt haben. Wenn Amenhotep IV auf den Namen Echnaton hat, um eine neue Religion zu etablieren, änderte Nofretete ihren Namen Neferneferuaten-Nofretete. Nofretete und Echnaton begann die Amarna-Zeit des achtzehnten Dynastie. Die Amarna-Zeit nach Amarna, die moderne Namen Akhetaten, die die Lage Nofretete und Echnaton zur Hauptstadt des alten Ägypten während ihrer Herrschaft benannt wurde. Zusammen mit diesem, verursacht das Paar eine religiöse Revolution dimishing die Verehrung der damalige Sonnengott Amun (und die Macht der Amun-Priester) und die Förderung der Verehrung des Aten . Beginnend mit Tutanchamun, widersprach später Pharaonen der achtzehnten Dynastie mit den religiösen und Veränderungen im Nettoumlaufvermögen und meist kehrte alles wieder vor Echnatons Regierungszeit. Allerdings waren Pharaonen der nächsten Dynastie sogar weniger zufrieden mit Echnatons Regierungszeit und sah an alles, die nach Echnaton aber vor Ramses kam ich, der neunzehnten Dynastie gegründet, ein Teil des alten Ägypten Geschichte am besten vergessen. Als Folge davon wurde ein Großteil der Amarna-Zeit während des neunzehnten Dynastie zerstört und bis zum heutigen Tag der Amarna-Zeit ist einer der Zeiträume im alten Ägypten bekannt mindestens etwa. Unter was das Alter in Bezug auf Nofretete überlebt haben, sind Schnitzereien in den Tempelruinen, die stark darauf hin, dass Nofretete war nicht nur Echnatons benachteiligten und einflussreichsten Frau, aber seine Vollzeit-Co-Herrscher. Die geschnitzten Szenen überlebenden Show Nofretete öfter als Echnaton, und einige Szenen zeigen Nofretete mit seinen Handlungen als beholden dem Pharao wurden, wie das Ausführen von gefangenen Feinde. Während dies allein würde sie interessant zu einem modernen Publikum ist Nofretete Hauptquelle des Ruhmes der Büste ihres in Amarna in 1912 gefunden. Die Büste wird angenommen, dass im Jahre 1345 v. Chr. angelegt worden sein, wenn Nofretete war etwa 25 Jahre alt, von dem Bildhauer Thutmosis. Die Büste gilt als ein Symbol der weiblichen Schönheit und ist eine der meisten reproduzierten Bilder des alten Ägypten. Zu diesem Zeitpunkt hat Nofretete Mumie entweder nicht gefunden oder nicht als Nofretete identifiziert worden. Ramses Kategorie:Mumie Kategorie:Hintergrundwissen